Class Representation
by FeliceTheInez
Summary: A one-shot of what happens when Rin sleeps in class and Shura needs an example.


The classes were just random words mushed into a sentence trying to explain the world of demons and how to get around. Most got it. Most were here because they wanted to, however there are those out there like Rin. He should be trying harder than anyone to pass as a Exorcist. Because for the others, becoming an exorcist means making a living. For Rin it means living, period.

Yet, despite that, he still chooses to snore away while Shura was telling the class about different types of defense demons use and how to counter. This was very important for practically every class of Exorcist. "There is however only one 'class' or 'type' of defense yew can't counter. Just avoid. Can anyone take a guess?" Shura announced to the class.

Bon raised his hand taking an immediate guess. "Invisibility technique." He said being quite unsure.

"Good guess, but no. That can be countered using the phrase of 5:20 in your bible." The exwires were taking notes of almost everything she said. While doing so she took this as her cue to show them the right answer. She reached under the desk trying to grab something very carefully. Everyone look up from their notebooks to see what the answer was.

"A sleeping baby Yamakujira?" Konekomaru asked looking at the baby boar like creature resting on top of her desk. It husks were barely growing in, only allowing stubs of bones to show.

"Yes." Shura said quieter than usual now that the sleeping demon was exposed right in front of her. Not that she was scared of it waking up, but the fact that it was asleep was vital to the example. "Yamakujira are protectors of the forest and can live for about 2,000 years. Next week this lil' fella will be the size of a horse."

"I think he means is the answer a sleeping baby Yamakujira?" Bon questioned being sure to keep his voice down but also loud enough for his superior to hear.

"Oh, no. The answer yer looking for is it's tail." The exwires began writing in their notebooks again. "Tails are both a demons greatest weakness and defense. Mostly vital during sleep. As mwah here is." She gestured to the soon to be protector of the forest. "So if you look at him, he looks, well like a sleeping baby. Cute and all until you trying assaulting it in any way it's instinct sees threatening. Some crush, some spit acid, spikes, or an illusion. Some depend on speed and strength, or even just the mere fact of using any special ability that demon may have. Try all you can but bets are you can't touch this fella in it's sleep." She went over to the cabinet pushed against the wall opposite of the door that looked like the one from the Narnia movies.

She opened both doors to reveal bottles of holy water in the door pouches, bibles on the bottom and hand-guns resting across it's walls. She took one hand-gun and a bottle of holy water. Then went back towards her desk. All the exorcists in training had their eyes glued to what she was doing. She grabbed her wheelie chair from behind the desk, placed the gun on the seat and poured some holy water on it.

"Most, if not all, demons have come in contact with our weapons and fightin' tools. Or at least the generic ones." She reached and slid the resting demon to the edge of the wooden desk just enough so it's tail was dangling off the edge closest to the door. Shura then walked over to the door rolling the wheelie chair behind her. She set the bottle of holy water down next to the exit and grabbed the chair carrying the holy water covered gun with both hands. "Unique weapons are harder to recognize as an exorcising force." She redeemed from clarifying generic weapons.

She bent her elbows back as if ready to push the chair to the moon. Yet with all the build up she pushed it slightly allowing it to roll over to the demon on her desk. The whole class was silent and anxious to see what will happen. Even the weird puppet dude looked up from his usual staring area, down.

The only sound to be heard was the squeaky chair _slowly_ making it's way over. Although, the class was too engaged to notice the amount time it took. Everyone simultaneously held their breathe when the baby tail twitched, disturbing it's pattern of slowly swaying left and right. It's stood straight as if looking for a threat. Then the chair was within area of reach for the tail and it took immediate action.

Almost like a baseball bat, the boar-like creature rose it's tail high to it's left, waited a second, then swung. Directly hitting the black chair on wheels, sending it flying. The crash of it hitting the wall created dust, blocking anyone's view to see what has happened.

But soon enough the dust clear to reveal the chair smashed halfway into the wall and about 5 feet from the ground refusing to come down. The gun not to higher above it also smashed into the wall. Shura looked back at the demon and saw a slight sizzle from it's tail.

_Must have gotten a drop of holy water on itself. _She thought.

"Wow." Said some one from the room but she too distracted to pin point who it was.

But she came back and cleared her throat. "As yew can see, the tail is very fragile and almost has a mind of it's own. Because," She looked over to her students with amazed looks on their faces. "He's still sleeping." She saw Rin snoring away _still_ on his desk shared with Shiemi. "They both are." She added giving a death glare towards the resting half-demon.

"Stupid punk can sleep through anything. Thinking he won't get in trouble." Bon began to mutter.

"No Bon." Shura began chuckling to herself. "I actually think this is perfect. Perfect for the lesson that is. Any other time is unacceptable but today, maybe we can make his laziness useful."

"Do you mean..." Izumo questioned.

"Yes." Shura answered simply. "Shima, may I use yer rod."

"EH!" He said automatically thinking the wrong thing.

"Yer staff genius." She said coldly.

"Oh ya." He said with the slightest disappointment in his voice as he reached towards his feet grabbing the staff that laid on the floor. "Here you go." He handed it to Shura who had walked all the way across the room for it.

"Thanks." She said and began walking towards the sleeping half-demon. "Shiemi get back." She told the blonde who stuttered as she walk over to Izumo desk to watch. Shura went behind the desk behind Rins. She held the staff in a poking position. In all honesty, she wanted to know what would happen as much as the class.

When she spun the staff to get comfortable with it, it made some clanking sounds, making his tail become aware of something there. It ruffled under his shirt for a while until revealing itself in a paranoid way. It seemed very jumpy and ready to strike.

Shura took this as her time to attack. Quickly with all her strength lung the staff straight for his back.

Time seemed to slow down in Shura's doubtful mind. _What if he does nothing? Has no defense? What if I stab him right here right now. What if- _she however was interrupted by the stop of the staff. She looked at it to see Rin's tail grabbing it. Stopping it from getting any closer. The tail wasted no time in forcing more strength into it's grip snapping the golden staff in half. Shura was so shocked she let go of it allowing two different parts of the staff to spin in the air. The black tail then grabbed the bare side of the staff letting the other half with rings fall to the ground. It held the golden pole as if was ready to throw it ba- That's what it was doing! A blue flame engulfed the broken half of the rod and the tail threw with such force it hit the wall within milliseconds. But on it's way, it aimed for the one who tried attacking it in the first place. She was able to dodge the almost lightning speed throw... barely. Looking down, she saw it cut, not graze, cut, her cheek, making blood flow down to her chin.

She let out a breathe she had no idea she was holding in and looked around the room to see beyond shocked faces. Then turned to see the staff stabbing the wall creating even more cracks as the blue fire died down. She got it together to say one thing. "Any unexperienced exorcist would have been dead in an instant."

"A-Are you saying, Rin can kill any of us." Shiemi said still shocked.

"Well more accurately his tail. Do you honestly think he will want to kill one of us?" She asked.

"You got a point." Shima replied.

It was while of looking at the damage only a tail could do until they heard a grunt from the sleeping Rin. Slowly but surely he rose from his arms. Lazily he looked around to see a gun, chair and a broken staff in the walls around. Thoroughly confused he asked, "What did you guys do?"


End file.
